Too Good To Be True
by SailorMia
Summary: Mamoru Is Busy Working At His Motel One Night When A Beautful But Battered Blonde Asks For A Room. Whats Wrong With Her? Why Does He Want To Help Her So Much?
1. The Beautiful Battered Goddess

It was 3am in the morning and a woman around the age of twenty four shut her car door. She had long blonde silky hair that came down to the middle of her back. She wore a simple plain white turtleneck sweater and jeans that showed off her curves very well.

She limped over to one of the back car doors and gently lifted out a sleeping little girl, who was around the age of four.

She hoisted the youngster onto her hip and gently brushed the bangs out of her closed little eyes. As she limped towards the motel in front of her, she walked under a streetlight. Her eyes where crystal blue however, around her eye was a dark purple bruise that looked very painful.

She opened the motel door with her free arm and slipped inside, the jingling of the bells above her head ringing in her ears. She stood infront of a wooden desk and gently tapped on the little bell sitting on the desk.

A door opened from behind the counter and out came a very handsome man around the age of twenty-six, perhaps a little older. He was very well built, his muscles visible from under the shirt he was wearing. His dark ebony hair brought out his midnight blue eyes. He looked up at the person standing at the desk and nearly gasped.

She was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. He scanned her face and spotted the aggressive bruise immediately. Her crystal eyes were filled with sad and loneliness that almost made his heart ache. As his eyes scanned the rest of her body he came across a little girl sleeping on the blonde's shoulder. He walked over to her, concern filling him.

"Good evening ma'm, welcome to the Chiba Motel, what can I do for you?"

"C..." she stuttered. She cleared her throat and looked up at him again, smiling warmly.

"Can I have a room please?" She asked sweetly

"Of course," he said smiling. "A double room?"

"Yes please"

"Kitchen?"

"Erm…Yes please,"

He started to put the prices in the till and watched the goddess out of the corner of his eye.

The bells jingled above the door and the woman's head snapped towards the door nervously. She let out a breath of relief when she saw it was an old man who walked up some stairs behind her. The man behind the counter frowned at her nervousness.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his concern over powering his mind.

She looked at him, taken back with the concern in his voice. She wanted to say no so badly but she couldn't trust anyone at the moment. She was so alone. She forced a smile on her face.

"Hai, Arigato," she said, her voice nearly failing her. He frowned, wondering why she was lying.

"Well that will be £33.30 please," he said finally.

She smiled and balanced the little girl in her arms on the desk slightly, before reaching into her purse and retrieving her wallet. She opened it up and handed him her credit card. Placing the little girl once again in her arms, and she looked at the floor as she felt tears rushing to her eyes.

He swiped the credit card across the register quickly. He suddenly frowned, doing it again.

"Gomenasai Miss… demo… the machine is rejecting your card," the man said.

The blonde's head snapped up and the colour left her face. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears and he suddenly regretted telling her.

"T…That can't be possible…" she said shakily.

"Gomen…" he said as he bowed his head.

"Bastard!" He heard her whisper. He looked up at her to see her with her hand on her head, and she was shakily uncontrollably.

"I…I don't have any cash on me…a…and that's the only credit card I have with me…" she said suddenly. He sighed, his eyes softening.

"What's your name?" he asked gently.

Her hand left her head and she looked at him through watery eyes "N…Nani?"

"What's your name?" he repeated softly. She frowned, debating silently whether or not she should give him her real name.

"Please…" he said. She looked into his eyes that were showing deep concern and guilt. That decided it; she could trust him with her name.

"Tsukino…Tsukino Usagi" she said.

"Well Miss. Tsukino, my name is Chiba Mamoru and I want to help you," he said, gazing into her eyes full of sad and loneness. He watched as shock filled them.

"Y...You want to help me?" She asked her voice was laced with disbelief.

"Yes I do," he replied, smiling warmly.

She stared at him through troubled eyes.

**Hey everyone! Please review and tell me what you all think, if i reach 5 reviews i'll put the next chapter up - for all those reading Faith is an Illusion im working on the next chapter but im struggling i have an infamous writers block [ i'll try get it done ASAP. Love you all xxx**

**Ja xx**


	2. Im Going To Help You

**AN: Hey everyone Chapter two's up just like i promised!! and i might even put up chapter three P hehehe im that nice... but hmmm we'll see!! Enjoy everyone - xxxx**

Usagi limped behind Mamoru with her, still sleeping daughter, in her arms. She silently looked at Mamoru with admiration and gratitude as he carried her one small suitcase to a door.

"Lucky for you this is the only room we have left" He said as he halted

Usagi smiled slightly "Arigato" She nearly whispered

"It's right next to mine, so if you have any problems at all you can just knock" He said, gazing into her eyes.

She stared back, nodding slowly. He finally broke the gaze and opened the plain white door with a key; he carried her suitcase inside with her right behind him. He flicked on a light.

Usagi gasped as she looked around. She found her self in a neat square living room, with 3 doors coming off of the wall nearest to them. It had a plan cream carpet with matching two cream sofas' that were placed infront of a large TV. A small wooden coffee table sat in the middle of the two sofas. The television was sat in the middle of a large opening.

"T…This…This is lovely…" She stuttered

Mamoru couldn't help but smile "What were you expecting? A roach infested shack?"

Usagi looked at him, a blush staining her cheeks "Hai…" She almost giggled

He smiled wider at the sight of her sweet angelic smile "I'll give you grand tour" he walked through the living room and through the opening. Usagi limped behind him.

"This is the kitchen slash dinning room" He said, flicking on a light

It was fairly large, about the same size of the living room. It had a cooker, fridge, a few cupboards and some worktops around the edge. In the middle of the room was a small dining table and chairs, in the corner was a small highchair decorated with bunnies. Usagi smiled.

He walked past Usagi and back through the living room and to door number one.

"This is bedroom number one" He said, smiling as her eyes lit up slightly.

He opened the door and flicked on the light.

It was a plan small squared room with a double bed sat in the middle, two bedside tables sat either side of the bed and a mirror was nailed to a wall. A wardrobe sat in the corner with Chester drawers next to it.

"Next room" He said smiling, he walked out of the bedroom and skipped the second door to move onto the third door. "The bathroom" He grinned

He opened the door and flicked on the light, Usagi walked in and smiled

It was classy, with a large bath tub infront of them. A shower was in the corner of the room. A toilet and a potty sat a few meters away from it.

"No roaches, don't worry," Mamoru said grinning

Usagi smiled slightly.

"Lucky for you this suite doesn't get picked often. He said walking out of the room and to door number two.

Usagi frowned but followed him "What do you mean?" she asked

He simply smiled in return and opened the door, flicking on the light.

Usagi gasped with both shock and delight. The room was painted bright yellow. Back against the furthest wall sat a little wooden cot with sheets decorated with yellow ducks. A yellow changing table sat beside it, and next to that a small wooden box, Usagi assumed it was a toy box of some kind. On the side left wall sat a small pine wardrobe and small Chester drawers. Next to that was a large yellow play pen with several toys in it.

Usagi's eyes welled up. Mamoru turned to her smiling widely, but his smile faded when he saw the blonde near to tears.

"Miss.Usagi, what's wrong?" He asked, concern once again lacing his voice.

"I…It's lovely, truly it is… demo… I can't take this…" Usagi said, sadness filling her eyes once again.

"Why?" Mamoru asked, frowning

"Because I can't take something so lovely for free." She said "It just wouldn't be right…"

"Yes it would be, honestly Miss Usagi..." He replied with a smile.

She lifted her head and stared at him with watery eyes

"You don't need to do this" She said

"I know, but I want to…please, I want to help you…"

Usagi bit her lip; she looked down at the little girl in her arms and smiled slightly.

"Ok, but only if you're sure…" She said

"Of course I am…" He smiled

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I will ever repay you…" She said, wiping a lonely tear that was falling down her cheek.

"You don't have to repay me" He said

Usagi walked over to the crib and gently placed her little girl inside it, tucking her in and kissing her head softly.

"Everything's going to be ok now sweetie, we're free" She whispered

Mamoru frowned, hearing the words 'we're free' but the thought left his mind as the blonde straightened and turned to him smiling. He smiled back warmly

"Would you like to come to mine for a cup of coffee?" He asked his mouth opening before he could think. He watched as she stared at him then back at daughter and then back at him, she bit her lip unconsciously. After a while of thinking she finally broke the awkward silence.

"I can't really leave her…" She said, sounding a bit disappointed. Mamoru smiled, walking over to the small pine wardrobe and pulled out a couple of baby monitors.

"They have a wide range and the walls are very thin so if she woke up we would hear her" Mamoru said, handing the baby monitors to Usagi. For a moment their hands brushed together gently and electricity shot through them both.

Their eyes caught each other's and they stared at each other, lost in one another's gazes. Her crystal eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion and his dark midnight eyes glimmered with something also unknown.

Usagi broke the gaze and looked down at the floor for a moment, composing herself before looking at him once again "Coffee sounds great" She smiled.

He grinned, watching her set up the monitors and together they walked outside, Usagi still limping. She closed the door and he gave her the key as she locked up. They walked next door to Mamoru's room and he unlocked it, welcoming her inside.

His living room layout was similar to hers; however, his carpet was dark blue, bringing out the colours of the sofas more effectively.

"Please sit" He beckoned her, walking into the kitchen. "How do you like your coffee?"

She limped over to the couched and sat down slowly, closing her eyes tightly as a tremendous amount of pain coursed through her body. When she finally sat down she replied.

"Milk, two sugars please" gritting her teeth as the pain calmed

"So tell me about yourself, Miss.Usagi," Mamoru called from the kitchen

Usagi's eyes widened and she felt tears enter her eyes "Please… Call me Usagi…" She stuttered, avoiding the question and praying to the gods he didn't ask her again.

He walked in to the living room carrying two cups carefully; he set one down infront of Usagi and the other next to her where he took a seat roughly not seeing her wince as pain shot through her. He turned to her, smiling.

"Ok then, Usagi, What's your daughter called?" He asked, noticing she avoided the first question and wanted to investigate further.

"Miako" She replied easily smiling "She's my pride and joy"

Mamoru smiled at the loving glint in Usagi's eyes.

"So… What do you do for a living?" He asked

"Oh erm, well…Im unemployed, the situation I was in didn't really allow me to have a job…" She bowed her head slightly, avoiding his eyes. She saw him frown "Having a child and all…makes it hard to get a job…" She added quickly, letting at a breath of relief as he seemed to buy it. "So what about you? How did you get into working here, I guess you're the owner right? Chiba Motel…Chiba Mamoru…" She blushed slightly as he grinned.

"Hai, it's a family business, my father passed it on to me. Im a qualified doctor, but this place has been in my family for years, I didn't want to ruin the tradition…" There was a slight sadness in his eyes that Usagi noticed. She felt a slight pang of sympathy and concern for the young man.

She took her cup off of the table and sipped it slowly, enjoying the sudden comfortable silence.

No more questions we're asked again that night, they laughed, they blushed and they smiled. Talking to each other about meaningless things, something neither had ever been able to do with anybody in their lives. They felt like they had known each other their entire lives. Usagi was happy and for the first time in a very long time she was smiling for real.

She caught a glimpse of her watch as she dried her eyes from the tears of laughter that seems to be making a wet salty trail down her rosy cheek. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Its 2 o clock in the morning, I better go…Miako wakes me up around 6ish" She said, disappointment running through her. Mamoru's smile faded and he nodded with understanding. Usagi got up and walked to the door, Mamoru behind her.

She turned around about to say something when she almost fell on Mamoru, she froze and gazed into his eyes. Their faces were just millimeters apart, their hot breaths mingling with one another. Inside Mamoru's head a secret debate was going on.

_Should I kiss her? No of course not you baka! It's obvious she's been through a lot just by looking at her! I know but I really want to… its strange I've never felt this way before! Stop talking wet, don't kiss her! If you kiss her you will ruin everything!! _Usagi suddenly snapped out the gaze and looked at the floor, when she had gathered herself she looked back up at him and smiled.

"Tonight has been fun…thanks" She said

He smiled back "I had fun to"

"Erm, well….Good night Mamoru-San…" She said before turning round and walking around of the door, he stared after her silently. When she was half way towards her room she turned around with a bright smile on her face and waved. He chuckled and waved back.

"Goodnight…Usagi-Chan" He whispered to himself, watching her disappear into her door. He shut his door and ran to his bedroom, jumping up and down on it smiling.

"WOOOO!" He almost shouted. He fell on his bed grinning madly, huffing and puffing.

He suddenly heard a door slam and somebody jumping up and down on their bed shouting. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! oh my gosh!!" (**AN: She's so happy and excited she's numb all over so she can't feel the pain of her injuries)**

He frowned then smiled slightly, banging on the wall next to him.

"What's up Odango?" He chuckled hearing her gasp, the bouncing stopped and he heard her sit down on the bed with a small thud.

"These walls really are thin aren't they?" She whispered

"Hai they really are" Mamoru laughed as he heard her gasped again

"G…Goodnight Mamoru" He heard her say, he could tell she was smiling.

"Goodnight Usagi" He said, laughter in his voice. Oh yes ladies and Gentleman. They are falling head over heals for each other, but they just don't quite know it yet.


	3. Nightmares Of Memories

**AN: Chapter 3 just like i promised... but i warn you this chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature so if you dont want to read it then dont... i'll warn you when it's starting and ending so you can skip if if you like xxxx**

Beads of troubled sweat covered Usagi's face like a haunting blanket. She tossed and turned in her bed, breathing heavily. Her cheeks were flushed and trails of salty tears made their way down her face slowly. She thrashed side to side violently.

"No," she mumbled turning her head and squeezing her eyes shut unconsciously.

_Beginning of Nightmare_

_A man with short brown hair sat at a café table with black sunglasses hiding his eyes. He was wearing an expensive gray suit. He looked like a businessman, a very wealthy businessman._

_A waitress walked past him, holding a tray full of food. When the man held out a hand, she stopped and looked at him startled._

"_Can I help you sir?" she asked. _

_Under his shades, he looked her up and down and smirked. She had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her curves were shown impressively through her uniform and her skirt showed her long slender legs. She frowned at his smirk._

"_Can I help you sir?" She asked again, it was safe to say that she was blushing under the handsome man's gaze._

_The man snapped out of his daze and smiled, lowering his shades to the bottom of his nose, showing his large brown eyes._

"_How about a cup of coffee and perhaps dinner with me Friday might?" he said huskily licking his lips. She grinned at the cheesiness his pick up line._

"_Right away Sir," she replied walking away smoothly. _

_He sat at the table, eyes on the door she walked through and tapped his foot patiently on the floor. When she finally returned she held a tray with a mug of black coffee and a piece of paper on the tray aswell. She set it down on the table and gave him his coffee and put the paper infront of him._

"_Here is your coffee and my number. I'm, Tsukino Usagi," she said looking at him and smiling. He grinned in return and nodded._

"_I'm, Yuso Kieran and I'll call you," he said as he winked at her._

End Nightmare

More beads of sweat took place on her face and her breathing rate increased. She thrashed side to side and her eyes tightened shut.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," a priest smiled warmly._

_Usagi had tears of joy in her eyes as she faced her new husband, Kieran, without warning he grabbed her close, firmly but softly and kissed her. The audience clapped fiercely around the couple, as they broke apart and grinned happily. They walked down the aisle together laughing with joy._

Usagi tossed and turned as another scene took place in her dreams.

"_I think you should sit down…" Usagi told her husband gently, he frowned but did as she asked, taking her small hand in his large one._

"_What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked concerned_

"_I…Im pregnant…" She stuttered._

_Kieran leapt up and cried with overwhelming joy, he wrapped his arms around her tightly._

"_I'm going to be a daddy!" he cried, tears filling his eyes._

_Usagi could only smile widely._

End of Nightmare

She was now hyperventilating in her sleep and tossing and turn even more forcefully now, her fists clenched the sheets desperately as the memories flashed through her head.

"_I saw the texts Kieran! Don't deny it! We're having a baby damn it! And you're cheating on me!!!" _

_Tears poured down Usagi's flushed cheeks as she rubbed her swollen belly tenderly. The muscular man infront of her snarled_

"_I can do whatever I please Usagi! Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do."_

"_Does this marriage mean nothing to you?!?! We're going to have a little girl and your going and sleeping with other women!!!!" Usagi shouted anger apparent in her eyes._

"_I will do what I want and you will sit back and let me do what I want!"_

"_Im your wife not your slave! I sit home everyday and work my arse off to get our house clean and dinner on the table and I take your shit everyday! You're late every night!!! Telling me your working overtime but no you're sleeping with other women like a…like a whore!!" Usagi screamed as loud as she could._

_Kieran raised his fist and slammed it into Usagi's face, sending her flying across the room. She whimpered on the floor, her hand over her jaw. He walked over to her angrily and picked her up by her hair, she whimpered with fright._

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he yelled, "I make the money in this house hold. I shall do what I fucking please Usagi! Now you know why I'm late. We don't have to hide anything do we. Now if you behave like a good girl then things like this wont happen again!"_

_He threw her back on the floor spat on her, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the front door leaving Usagi to sob alone on the living room floor._

"No! Please… don't… don't hurt me…"She pleaded in her sleep, tears leaking from her unopened eyes. A sob escaped her throat as even worse memories haunted her dreams.

_Usagi walked down the stairs slowly, wincing slightly as the contact with the floor and her foot sent a vibration up towards her two broken ribs. She held the baby monitor tightly in her hands and walked into the living room, watching as her husband flicked through the channels impatiently._

_She knew what was coming so she walked straight out into the kitchen and began to wash the dirty plates from dinner. She sighed, noticing the picture on the counter of her, Kieran and their one-year-old daughter smiling happily with no cares in the world. She suddenly heard big footsteps behind her and she carried on with the dishes._

_She felt Kieran press up against her back and his hot breath travel down the back of her neck made her shiver with disgust. He lowered his head and started to place hot wet kisses down her neck and along her shoulder._

_She squeezed her eyes shut._

**_--------------------------------------- Beginning Of Sexual Scene ----------------------------------------------_**

"_Not now. I'm doing the dishes," she said finding the strength to shrug him off. He almost glared at the back of her head. He wrapped his strong arms around her and slid his rough cold hands up her shirt, she tensed under his touch._

"_The dishes can wait" he whispered huskily in her ear before nibbling on it._

_Usagi froze, opening her eyes and taking in a deep breath. "No, the dishes can't wait, they need cleaning Kieran" She said shakily as he felt him massage her breast with his cold hands. Her eyes clenched shut again._

"_I said THEY CAN WAIT" He roared spinning her around, she opened her eyes to find herself facing her husband, his eyes were almost black with lust and she shuddered with fear. She had to calm him down other wise Miako would wake up. His hands left her top and tailed up her body to her neck. She couldn't risk Miako to see him in his rages, he could kill her._

"_Baby, im not in the mood, maybe tomorrow night…" Usagi said as he drew her close forcefully_

"_Then get in the mood" He growled before his lips crashed down onto hers, he pried her mouth open and thrust his tongue inside. Usagi almost vomited, a tear trailed down her cheek._

"_Get off of me!" She said pushing him away. He staggered back and frowned._

"_What?" He demanded_

"_I said get off of me" Usagi repeated, glaring at him._

_Before she new it a rock hard fist slammed into her jaw, knocking her to the ground. She hissed in pain. Instantly Kieran was at her side._

"_Im sorry baby, im so sorry. I didn't mean it I was just angry please forgive me" He begged, kissing her lightly on the lips every now and again. She sucked in the pain and her anger, remaining calm for her daughter's sake and forced a smile._

"_Its okay" She said, his eyes turned black again and he smiled back, bending down and kissing her neck down to the top of her V-neck shirt. She pushed him off lightly and got to her feet. She held out her hand._

"_Come on honey, we'll go watch television" She smiled. He licked his lips and took her hand getting up and without warning he pinned her two small hands in his large one and slammed her against a wall. He started to unbutton her top and she sucked in a screamed._

"_I" One button "Don't" Two buttons "Want" three buttons "To watch" Four buttons "Television" Last button and the shirt opened for him to see her naked torso. His eyes went even darker if that was possible and Usagi bit her lip with fear and repulsion._

"_Please Kieran get off of me!" She pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks, she struggled against him but his tight on her was to strong. He lowered his head and licked her naked breast eagerly, she yelped and tried to kick him off of her but he wrapped her legs around his waist and pinned her tightly against the wall so she couldn't move. _

"_Stop it!!! Get off of me!" She cried as he started to disrobe. Tears rolled down her face and she squeezed her eyes shut night wishing he would just fade away._

_All she could do was stay there motionless and let him rape her helplessly._

_**------------------------------------- End Of Sexual Scene -----------------------------------------**_

Mamoru woke with a start as he heard faint yells and screams. He frowned, getting up from his bed and holding his ear to the wall. Surely enough he could hear the blonde next door to his room thrashing around and crying out for help. He gasped, running out of his apartment and using his master key to run into hers. He opened his bedroom door and gasped as he saw the blonde tossing and turning violently.

"No please!!! Don't!!! Kieran stop it!!! Get off… please… noooo," she cried, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. He ran over to her and shook her gently.

"Wake up Usagi! It's just a bad nightmare!" he said softly.

She struggled against him and started to punch his chest wildly.

"Stop it… Stop it!!! Please!" She screamed.

Mamoru held her clenched fists firmly and shook her more forcefully. Her eyes snapped open and she awoke with a scream. She panted as she looked into Mamoru's concerned eyes and collapsed into heart breaking sobs against his chest.

He could only wrap his strong arms around her as she cried helplessly unto his pajama top; he stroked her damp golden hair and whispered soothing sounds into her ear.

After a while her sobs died down to hiccups and deep breathes, she clung to his t-shirt tightly, he could feel her tremble so he tightened his hold on her. She let out a big sigh and let the warmth and comfort wash over her body. A comfortable silence fell over them both and Usagi closed her eyes, enjoying the peace.

"Hey Usagi, would you like a cup of hot coco?" Mamoru broke the silence softly. The petite blonde in his arms opened her eyes and raised watery crystal eyes up at him and nodded slightly, unable to take her eyes away from his dark ones.

He smiled warmly and got up, immediately feeling sad for the warmth he had lost. He walked into the kitchen leaving Usagi to ponder about her nightmare.

She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her delicate arms around them, hugging them firmly and burying her head in her knees.

"Kieran why must you haunt me like this?" she cried quietly into her knees.

"Who's Kieran?" a soft voice asked.

Usagi's head snapped up to see a very worried Mamoru staring at her, holding two mugs in each hand. He handed her hers and she took it gratefully, avoiding his eyes and looking at her knees.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Usagi-San, but I'm here if you need to talk to someone…" He said softly, sitting next to her on the bed and taking a sip of his coco.

She looked at him, straight into his eyes. She was shocked; he wasn't trying to push her into telling him. He gulped under the intense gaze; he looked into her eyes and saw pain and fear. Unknowingly to him, his heart went out to her.

"Are you in danger, Usagi?" The words slipped out before he could stop them and he watched as she gasped, her eyes went wide, and she tensed.

"W…Why would you ask that?" She stuttered.

He lowered his eyes to his coco "The bruises on you and well it all adds up really…" he rambled. A sigh escaped Usagi's soft pink lips and she looked at the bed.

"You're running from something…" He muttered quietly to himself but she heard him and looked at him.

"How is it that you know so much about me but I've only just met you?" she asked softly.

He looked up into her eyes. "I can see the fear and the hurt in your eyes. Your eyes tell me everything…well… almost everything."

He smiled slightly which she returned, then her smile faded and her gaze dropped once more another sigh emitting from her mouth.

"In the morning I have to go, I thank you so much for this generosity, for the free room. It was so kind of you and I can not thank you enough for that…" She thanked him trailing off "Damn it! Where can I stay? I didn't think about that" she whispered to herself but Mamoru heard her.

"You don't have to go!! Stay!!" Mamoru pleaded. Usagi's head snapped up and she frowned.

"I have to go! I can't stay here!" she cried with frustration. So many emotions were swirling around in her head and it was making her feel dizzy and confused.

"Why can't you stay?" he cried back.

"For one thing, I'm putting you in danger!" she yelled before she could stop herself. She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. He blinked, his brow furrowing.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, concern filling him again but this time it was increased. Her hands slipped down from her face.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Just trust me when I say I have to go…" she said sadly, looking out of the window into the star lit sky. A large warm hand covered hers and she turned to see Mamoru staring at her with an unspoken emotion shining in his eyes.

"What ever you're running from, Usagi, I will protect you from it. You can stay here as long as you like, just don't go… please…you are in more danger if you leave and are on your own then with me …" he said.

Usagi could see the sincerity in his eyes and her heart softened as her walls crumbled into goo.

"I can't stay here and take up a room for nothing…" she said almost too quietly.

"Then you can work as a maid here. I could use the extra help and I'd be paying you…" he said grinning and she smiled slightly.

"Why is it that you want me to stay so badly?"

"I don't know exactly…I just know that I want to help you…" He frowned, looking away and trying to read the jumble of emotions inside of him. She smiled.

"Ok, I'll stay," Usagi said. Mamoru turned to her and grinned.

"Good, then get some sleep because you're starting work tomorrow, bright and early."

Usagi scowled playfully and chucked a pillow at him as he walked out of the room laughing. When she heard the front door shut she started to giggle to herself and she flopped back onto her bed with a smile. She couldn't help but worry a little that he'd find her, but hey, that was for tomorrow, right now she was happy and safe. She closed her eyes yawning, and then she fell asleep, welcoming peaceful dreams gratefully.


	4. Meeting Minako

**Chapter four up and running minna-chan - hope you all like it xxx please review xxx**

"Sir…we can't find her…" A man stuttered nervously, watching as another man behind a desk with short brown hair clenched his fists.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" The man behind the desk gritted his teeth

"She…She's nowhere to be seen, none of her friends have seen her…" The man stuttered

"Then look HARDER" He yelled angrily standing up, his chair swinging away from him.

"And if you still cant find her then get constable Hetei to contact me."

"Right a…away Mr. Yuso, sir.…" The man ran out of the room in fright.

The other man pulled his chair under him and sat down; he slammed his fists onto the desk.

"DAMN IT!" He roared

* * *

A weak cry awoke Usagi from her peaceful slumber. She looked next to her to see bright green numbers staring at her. 6. 24 Am. She growled. 

She stumbled out of bed, put on her silk black dressing gown and trudged into the bedroom next to her. When she walked in she found Miako standing up in the cot tears trickling down her chubby rosy cheeks.

"What's wrong honey?" The blonde asked walking to her daughter

"Mummy!! Where are we!!?" Miako sniffled; Usagi sighed gently and lifted the girl into her arms, wiping away her tears softly.

"We're staying in a motel until we found a home" She smiled

"Where daddy can't find us?" The infant buried her head in her mother's chest and started to cry weakly. Usagi sighed, blinking back tears of her own and held her daughter tightly.

"Yes honey, where daddy can't find us…" Usagi whispered gently, stroking Miako's hair, the little girl let out a big sigh and snuggled closer to her mum. Usagi let a lonely tear slip down her cheek as Miako fell back to sleep in the warm arms of her mother.

Usagi gently lifted her back into her cot, tucked her in and kissed her forehead softly. She left the room and walked into the kitchen, turning on the kettle and putting her small hand through her hair, letting her tears finally go.

* * *

A few hours later found Usagi scrunched up on the Sofa, hugging her knees close, holding her now cold coffee mug tightly. Her eyes were red and puffy from her tears and her throat was raw from her cries. She let out a quiet sigh and fell back against the back of the sofa. She looked around her apartment and the corners of her mouth twitched in the memory of Mamoru. 

"Mummy" A faint voice called out into the empty apartment.

Usagi snapped out of her dreamy daze and looked up towards the door leading to where her daughter was ment to be sleeping.

"Im here honey" Usagi answered, getting up and walking over to the open door. She spotted her daughter standing up in the cot smiling brightly at her. She returned the smile and walked over to her. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Hai, demo... I had a nightmare about daddy…." Miako bowed her head in remembrance

Usagi frowned slightly and lifted her daughter into her arms, holding her gently. "Tell mummy all about it" She said softly, brushing some bangs out of Miako's eye.

"I was upstairs in my room playing with my dollies when I heard daddy yelling and you screaming, I went down stairs and…"

"Knock, Knock. Breakfast is almost ready!" A cheerful voice behind them called. Usagi gasped and turning around to see Mamoru by the door smiling at her, she prayed he didn't hear anything. Miako wiped the tears out of her eyes and snuggled deeper into Usagi's arms.

"Hey Mamoru-San" Usagi grinned nervously "We'll talk later honey" She whispered to Miako.

"Gomenasai, was I interrupting? The door was unlocked… I wanted to surprise you…" Mamoru explained. Usagi smiled.

"Its ok, you weren't interrupting, Miako just woke up that's all…" She walked over to Mamoru, still holding Miako. "Miako, this is Mamoru. He's letting us stay here for a while" Usagi said looking at the small blonde in her arms. The little girl shyly pulled away from her mother's chest slightly and looked Mamoru up and down.

She held out a tiny hand and smiled a little

"Ohayo Mamoru-kun" She said sweetly. Mamoru grinned and took her hand gently, shaking it.

"Konichiwa Miako-san, nice to meet you. And my! What a lovely lady you are" Mamoru said.

Miako giggled, red staining her cheeks as she pulled away and buried her head in her mothers chest once again. Usagi laughed and Mamoru chuckled.

"Breakfast is cooking, come out when you're ready" Mamoru said smiling still.

"Arigato Mamoru-San" Usagi said nodding gratefully.

"No problem. See you in a minute Miako" Mamoru said, receiving a small giggle from the small blonde. He walked out of the bedroom with a bright smile on his face.

A bit later Usagi walked out of Miako's bedroom with the little girl safely sitting on her hip. They both heard whistling and quiet singing from inside the kitchen and Usagi grinned. She stopped just beside the entrance and hid behind the wall, signaling Miako to be quiet. They both listened in silence.

"I will tryy I just need a little time" Mamoru sang loudly. Usagi peeked around the corner and had to restrain herself from giggling.

Mamoru was infront of the cooker, he was wearing a little white apron, his face and hair was covered in flower and two small white wires came from two headphones in his ears.

He sang into a black plastic spatula and Usagi couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked.

"Every time I see you oh I try to hide away but when we meet it seems I can't let gooo"

His hips swayed as he threw his head back to the song.

"Every time you leave the room I feel im fading like a flowweerrr fading like a roseeee"

He started to nod his head fast and whistle as he flipped a pancake into the air and caught it in the frying pan.

A small giggle erupted from Usagi and she gasped quietly, whipping her head back around the corner and preying that Mamoru didn't hear her. She grinned to herself.

Mamoru carried on singing, not hearing the little giggle from the petite blonde.

"Talking to myself, getting washed by the rain its such a cold cold town"

Usagi suddenly came out from behind the wall and walked into the kitchen

"Ohhh it's such a collddd towwwnn" She half sang and half laughed, Miako was giggling sweetly in her arms.

Mamoru whipped around and took his earphones out of his ears with his free hand. His face went bright red and he lowered the spatula that was held to his mouth. Usagi just giggled fiercely.

"I…erm…ah…erm…I" Mamoru stuttered

"You sing good Mamoru-san" Miako giggled at the very embarrassed young man

Mamoru smiled slightly "Arigato Miako-san"

Usagi dried her tears with another small giggle.

"Hai, very good Mamoru-san" She grinned

"You know the song?" Mamoru asked, suddenly remembering her singing along

"Hai! My parents were very fond of Roxette"

"You're a good singer Usagi" Mamoru said suddenly

Usagi smiled sweetly, blushing and staring into his eyes.

"You have a little…erm…" she stuttered, Mamoru frowned looking at the blonde infront of him with a confused look and she grinned.

She reached out a small hand and rubbed Mamoru's nose gently. He looked down, seeing flour all over his face and on the tip of his nose slowly getting brushed off by Usagi's hand.

"Oh! Woops" He laughed

Usagi pulled back also laughing. A delicious smell caught her attention and she gasped

"Pancakes! My favorite!" She cried, licking her lips.

"Mine too" Miako cheered also licking her lips.

Mamoru chuckled lightly, noticing how much alike they looked.

"Well go sit down in the dining room and let me finish off" He said

Usagi nodded, putting Miako on the floor. The little girl ran into the dining room with Usagi close behind her. Mamoru chuckled after them and continued making breakfast.

"Breakfast is served!" Mamoru announced balancing three plates on his arms.

Usagi and Miako cheered. Miako was sitting in a highchair next to Usagi who had her back to the door. She turned around and went to help Mamoru but he protested.

"Sit!" He ordered, Usagi done as she was told with a small smile of her face.

A plate with three fluffy pancakes and large strawberries were placed infront of Usagi and Miako. Mamoru sat down opposite Miako and put his plate infront of him.

Immediately the two blondes picked up their folks and started to inhale their food. Mamoru stared wide eyed.

"Like mother like daughter" He grinned

The two stopped in the middle of a mouthful and looked up from their plates they both turned bright red and Mamoru chuckled.

Usagi smiled sheepishly and continued on devouring her food.

Mamoru continued to watch her eat, a light blush still staining her cheeks. Mamoru had a small smile on his face as he thought how cute she looked. Miako saw this and giggled to herself, continuing with her food.

Suddenly Usagi lost grip of her folk and it fell to the floor with a small clutter. Usagi sighed with annoyance.

"Im such a klutz" She groaned

Mamoru chuckled and both of them bent down to get the folk, their fingers brushed up against each other and sent a shot of electricity between them. Usagi gasped and looked straight into his eyes.

They were both caught in an inseparable gaze. Neither of them could bring themselves to rip their eyes away. Usagi was loosing herself in Mamoru's starry midnight eyes. She could feel her lungs burning from lack of oxygen but she couldn't take a breath.

He was staring back with equal amount of intensity. He was drowning in her deep crystal pools of joy and comfort. He felt at ease and not alone.

Suddenly a loud knocking came at the door and Usagi snapped out of the gaze immediately, she shot up in her seat and grabbed Miako protectively, staring at the front door with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Mamoru frowned, watching the panic and fear in Usagi's eyes. All colour was drained from her face as she was holding her daughter close to her in a death grip.

"Calm down Usagi-San, its just Minako… the motel's chief maid…." Mamoru explained

Usagi turned her attention to Mamoru and eyed the front door up and down before letting out a deep breathe of relief. She released her grip on Miako and relaxed.

Mamoru gave her a warm comforting smile although inside his head questions were flying around like seagulls on the beach.

"Come in Minako-Chan" He called

Suddenly a bubbly blonde burst through the door wearing a wide smile, easily reaching her eyes. She had pure blonde hair reaching all the way down to the bottom of her back and sparkling blue eyes. She looked almost like Usagi, apart from the different hair styles and her eyes were slightly darker.

"Konichiwa minna!" She greeted cheerfully nearly skipping over to the threesome

A smile instantly lit up Usagi's face

"Hello Minako-San, nice to meet you," Usagi greeted, Minako's attention turned to her look-a-like and she had to hold in a gasp at her battered looking face. A slight pang of sorrow caught the bubbly blonde and she smiled, making her way over to Usagi.

Minako stood next to her and held out her hand

"Likewise," She smiled as Usagi took it and shook it. "And who's this beautiful little girl?" She asked with a giggle bending over slightly infront of Miako.

The little girl giggled, a blush staining her cheeks.

"My name is Miako," She answered

Minako's smile widened

"That sounds a bit like my name!" She gasped childishly "Well Miako, it's nice to meet you,"

Miako held out her small hand imitating the blonde's previous actions. Minako laughed merrily and took it gently, shaking it softly.

"Ahem," Mamoru coughed

Minako turned around to face the ebony haired man.

"Oh, hi boss," Minako sighed with mock annoyance

"Well it's lovely to see you too, Minako," Mamoru raised his eye brows

Usagi laughed watching the pair. They were obviously good friends and quite close by the look of their actions towards each other.

Minako smiled and turned back to Usagi.

"So Usagi-San, are you ready to start your first day as a maid?" Minako asked

Usagi nodded with an eager smile on her face.

"Defiantly!" She beamed

Mamoru made a note to himself that she was acting like it was her first job she ever had.

"Well then let's go!" Minako squealed excitedly

Usagi's grin widened, if that was possible and she looked at Mamoru. The sparkle in her eyes made his breathe catch in his throat.

"Thanks for breakfast Mamoru-San, I'll catch you later?" She thanked him sincerely. He swallowed the lump in his throat and forced his voice out.

"You're welcome Usagi-San, Hai, I'll check up on you later" He smiled

Usagi returned his smile whole heartedly and picked up Miako.

"Are you ready to help out mommy?" She asked the little girl in her arms

Miako giggled in return and waved good-bye to Mamoru as the threesome walked out of the apartment-like building.

Mamoru sighed deeply as the front door shut behind them; he ran a hand through his ebony hair.

"Stupid Mamoru" He cursed himself, however, a small smile played on the corners of his mouth.


	5. Annoying Baka!

**AN: Chapter 5 up and running minna-san!!! i need lots of reviews!! good or bad so please please please use that little tab saying review!! Luv yuu all xxxx**

"Am I doing ok Minako-san?" Usagi asked the blonde next to her as she changed the bed sheets in a random room.

The blonde looked up from folding a couple of towels and smiled.

"Hai, Very good Usagi-San" She replied, taking in the sight of Usagi's black eye and unconsciously frowning.

Usagi noticed Minako's frown and new what she was thinking.

"I had a klutz attack and banged my eye on a kitchen unit" She explained, not looking Minako in the eye.

Minako looked shocked and slightly ashamed that she was caught and nodded. "Oh" was all she said, noticing how the petite woman infront of her was avoiding eye contact.

An awkward tension filled the air and Usagi silently prayed that something or someone would walk in and break it.

As if to answer her wish Miako came running in with a proud grin.

"Mommy! Mommy! I did it! All the units are dusted and smelling yummy," She beamed

Usagi gasped childishly as she bent down infront of her daughter.

"Well done Miako! You're a very good cleaner!" Usagi congratulated

Minako smiled at the pair but noticed how Usagi was putting her weight more on one side.

'Klutzed out my ass' She scoffed mentally

"Im going to wash the front windows, will you be ok vacuuming Usagi-San?" Minako asked suddenly.

Usagi looked up and nodded then looked back down at her daughter as Minako walked out.

"Want to clean the bathroom for me and Minako-San, Miako?" She asked

The little girl's face scrunched up with disgust and Usagi laughed merrily

"I'll take that as a no then?" She asked a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'll vacuum and you can do the bathroom" Miako proposed, battering her small eye lashes

Another laugh escaped Usagi's throat. "Ok, deal" She got up from her bent position, wincing slightly as pain shot through her. She walked into the bathroom, ruffling Miako's hair on the way out.

Minako lifted up the net that decorated the plain clear window and got her warm moist sponge out of a bucket. She started to wash the windows when she noticed a car pull into the Motel car park.

The car door opened and a blonde haired god stepped out. He was taller, with a well built body and luscious blonde silky hair. Minako sighed dreamily.

"Usagi" She shouted "Come here quick!"

Usagi ran into the room with a panicked look on her face

"What is it Minako?! Are you ok?!"

"Look!!" Minako cried, pulling back the net and pointing at the man that was pulling out his suitcase from the boot of his car.

Usagi gasped, red staining her cheeks and her eyes glazing over. She was staring dreamily at the young man like a little school girl with her first crush.

"He's dreamy" Usagi sighed

Minako giggled "He's gorgeous!"

Suddenly the man turned his face towards them and Usagi gasped, she ducked under the window and pulled Minako down, out of sight, however, Minako lost her balance and fell nearly on top of Usagi with a small scream.

She landed on the hard floor with a thud. The two look-a-likes burst out into giggles.

A few hours later found Usagi and Minako cleaning another room. Miako was trying to help out as much as her little hands could.

"Knock Knock! Any pretty ladies in here cleaning?" Mamoru called out into what seemed to be an empty motel room.

Small girly giggles came from a door opposite him and he grinned making his way through it. He found Usagi with her back to him changing a bed with earphones in and Miako polishing the dresser with a huge smile on her chubby face.

Mamoru's smile widened and he put his finger up to his lip signaling Miako to be quiet; she giggled in return and nodded sneakily.

Mamoru winked at her and tip toed up to Usagi until he was right behind her then suddenly he grabbed her waist and roared loudly. Usagi screamed and turned around sharply, pulling out her ear phones in the process.

"My god Mamoru! You gave me a heart attack!" She cried, her hand covering her heart, she was breathing heavily. Miako was laughing hysterically

"Sorry" He apologized, trying to keep his laughter under control

After Usagi had calmed down a little she smiled and playfully punched him on the arm.

"What do you want **Mr. **Chiba?" She said, her voice full of mockery

"Well….**Miss **Shields since I am your boss and all, I wanted to see how you were doing on your first day…." Mamoru retorted with a playful glare

"I hope you're both being nice to each other children" A new voice filled the small room

Usagi and Mamoru turned to see Minako at the door, her hands were on her hips and her foot was tapping on the floor, her face was stern however it was clear she was trying to conceal a smile.

"Well of course Minako-San, I was just telling Mr. Chiba here that I was doing fine and that he should leave me alone to do my work and stop messing around" Usagi said, plastering a fake smile on her face and almost glaring at Mamoru.

"I was not messing around I was merely checking up on my employees and making sure they are doing their jobs correctly" He retorted also smiling a little sickly

"Well I have been cleaning for all of my life so I doubt I would go wrong, however, you on the other hand are another story! You most likely do not even know what bleach is!" Usagi shot, her smile fading into a very scornful look.

Minako watched as to two bickered with a spark in her eyes. She could see how they both were trying to mask the confusion they were both experiencing towards one another.

"What are you insinuating Miss Shields?"

"I Mr.Chiba am insinuatingthat you most properly leave the house hold cleaning to your **wife** or **girlfriend** as you expect the cooking and cleaning to be a woman's job, correct me if I am wrong **Sir**" Usagi spat the last word out but inside her head she was smirking at her own cleverness

_A very clever way to see if he is single or not Usagi, sly!_

However the other voice in her head had a different opinion

_You are trying to hook up with a guy you barely know after what you have been through! Are you insane? He could be exactly the same as Kieran or worse!_

_But he's not and deep down you know that. Look at you both! Arguing like you have known each other your whole lives! This is entirely different to Kieran! _The other voice argued.

Minako also picked up on Usagi's little sly move, however, Mamoru remained clueless.

"Well you do happen to be wrong! For one I have neither a girlfriend nor wife and for second I would not expect a woman to do either them things, it is a man's responsibility as much as a woman's!" Mamoru was close to yelling now. A few mock comments had now turned into a huge debate.

Usagi was grinning inside however her head was struggling to think of a come back.

"Well….well….well good! Then leave me alone and let me return to my work" She turned her back on him in a huff.

"Fine!" Mamoru glared at her well shaped back and stormed out of the motel's door.

Minako just exited the room into the kitchen with a knowing smile on her face.


	6. Fired

**AN: Because you have been such a good audience and i love you all so much and i was on a role and you all gave me fantastic reviews breathes I have decided to update this chapter now instead of in like 2 week! Hehe**

**Enjoy everyone xx**

**Ohh and i hope you all had a lovely christmas and a great start to the new year stay strong with those new years resolutions!!! hehe xxx**

* * *

Usagi sighed as she struggled to open the front door of a motel apartment. As her arms were occupied by the towels stacked way over her head she had to use her knee to pull down he handle on the door and shove it open.

She stumbled outside into the motel's courtyard and clumsily tried to make her way to the maid's head quarters.

Mamoru walked across the premises with his head down he was thinking about a certain long blonde haired girl. She was so infuriating, yet, so innocent and… loveable? Hang on a second did he really think that? He barely knows this woman and already he was thinking about how he could love her…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts when suddenly he walked into something warm and petite. He fell back, loosing his balance.

"Ahhhh!" Usagi screamed as she toppled over, towels that once rested in her arms now flew about the falling couple. They both landed a foot away from each other on their backsides.

"I am so-"Usagi's words caught in her throat as she looked up to see Mamoru staring directly into her eyes. "Sorry" she finished in a small whisper

They seemed to stay like that forever, mentally connected to one another, diving into each others soul. When suddenly Usagi broke the gaze and stood up.

Mamoru suddenly snapped back to reality as he looked up at the blonde that was brushing herself down.

"Gomenasai Mamoru-San… Once again I have messed up…" She bowed her head. After she took a deep breath in then she looked at him again. "Arigato" She smiled slightly "Demo….Sayonara" With that she picked up the bundle of towels all over the floor and started to walk away.

Suddenly Mamoru sprung into life as he leapt up, confused and frustrated.

"Matte Usagi!" He cried after her. She carried on walking and he ran faster.

He suddenly grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her around; he didn't notice how she hissed in pain. She ripped her arm out of his grasp instinctively and favored it gently.

"What do you mean goodbye?" He asked, his arms hanging limply by his side.

"I have messed everything up… first of all I argue with you then I go and drop the towels all over the place and after everything you've done for me! You have every right to fire me…." Usagi rambled hysterically.

"Hold up!! Who said I was going to fire you?" Mamoru asked with a frown

"Well I just assumed…" Usagi started but was cut off by Mamoru's stern voice.

"Well then you assumed wrong, that argument before was petty and stupid! You do not have to be professional with me Usagi… I am not a king I am as much of a person as you are…. I consider all my employees as friends…" Mamoru stated

"F…Friends?" Usagi repeated unsure of how to react.

"Friends" Mamoru confirmed with a small smile.

It was obvious by the way Usagi was looking at him that she was scared. No, scared was too weak of a word… more like petrified. Mamoru frowned slightly.

"What's wrong Usagi?" He asked gently

Her eyes were glazed over as her mind was running miles.

_Friends? All my friends I have had either get hurt or get shoved away…. I don't want to get Mamoru involved into all of this…._

Another voice scowled at her mentally

_Usagi look at yourself! You're getting into a huge mess over nothing! Kieran is long gone and this is your new life. You deserve good friends and happiness!! Take a risk, it'll be worth it! _

"Usagi?" Mamoru shoke her gently again

Usagi suddenly snapped out of her revive and looked up into the concerned deep blue eyes of Chiba Mamoru.

"Friends" She said weakly with a worried smile on her face.

Mamoru's eyes twinkled as he grinned "Good, now get back to work! You have some towels to wash"

Usagi's smile widened, just when she was about to walk away her called her back. She turned around and looked at him with curious big blue eyes.

"What were you planning on eating tonight?"

"Well I…." Usagi started but suddenly stopped "I Don't know" She finished

Mamoru laughed "Go get Miako and then meet me at my car in 10 minutes" He demanded

"Why?" Usagi asked

"Because im taking you grocery shopping" He replied walking off towards his car.

Usagi stared after him for a second then grinned; she then turned and broke into a run towards the Motel apartment Minako was working in.

"Minako? Miako?" She called into the apartment. She could hear Miako giggling and squealing in the direction of the bedroom. She opened the door and found Minako tickling the little girl mercilessly.

Usagi smiled. "Having fun?" She asked. Minako suddenly jumped off of Miako and held her hands up

"It wasn't me I swear" She grinned, faking innocence.

Miako jumped off the bed and hid behind her mother, she stuck her tongue out at Minako and then giggled.

"Children, behave" Usagi ordered playfully. Her face then turned serious as she bent down infront of her daughter and held her hands. "Munchkin, we're going on a little trip with Mamoru-San…Go meet him in the courtyard and I'll be right there ok?"

Miako nodded "Bye Mina-Chan" She stuck her tongue out once more at the tall blonde then waved enthusiastically running out of the room.

Minako laughed "Bye spore" She smiled.

"Arigato Minako-San for watching Miako for me" Usagi thanked gratefully

"Anytime" She smiled "Sooo where you off to with Mamoru-Chan then?" She asked with in a teasing voice

"Grocery shopping and that's all" Usagi replied with her hands on her hips "Nothing more"

"Oooooh how romantic!" Minako sighed dramatically then broke out into a laugh besides Usagi.

"Oh please Minako, I've only just met the guy! He's helping me out…. It's as simple as that…."

Minako's face turned seriously as she looks at Usagi with a skeptic look.

"Oh please Usagi, who are you trying to fool…Your sprung!!" Minako cried

"How can I be hooked on a guy I've only just met" Usagi defended strongly

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Minako replied in her teasing voice.

Usagi groaned and threw a pillow off of the bed at her, then made her way out of the door.

"Hey I just fluffed those!" Minako shouted after her, in reply all she heard was Usagi's bubbly laughter.

When Usagi reached the courtyard she saw Mamoru laughing along with Miako beside a classy black Mercedes. Usagi smiled and made her way over to the couple.

"Ready to go?" Mamoru asked when he noticed her coming towards them.

She nodded in return and cocked an eyebrow looking at his car.

"You like?" Mamoru asked with a grin

"I've had better" She replied smoothly, opening the door and hoping inside.

Mamoru's face deflated as he made a small huffing sound, he walked around the other side and got into the divers seat.

"Come on Miako, your going to have to sit on my lap because theirs no car seat" Usagi said with laughter in her tone, she looked at Mamoru and smiled innocently. He just huffed in return and started up the engine.

Once everyone was seat belted in they set off out of the courtyard and onto the smooth road, towards the city. Panic suddenly filled Usagi as she acted on impulse.

"Matte, Mamoru-San!" She cried as they sped along the road

"Nani?" He replied a little alarmed by the panic in her voice.

"Is there a store near the motel? Outside of the city?" She asked with a nervous giggle

Mamoru eyed her suspiciously. He new she was hiding something but he didn't want to pry.

"Hai… but it's small…" He replied

"C…Can we go their please? It's just that… I don't want to travel far with Miako on my lap… its unsafe" Usagi stated lamely

_Liar _Mamoru thought "Sure Usagi, whatever you wish…" He checked his mirrors for any traffic along the straight road and suddenly done a sharp u-turn. Off they sped towards the opposite direct. Usagi let out a breath of relief that didn't go unnoticed by Mamoru.


	7. Odango Atama

Four hours later brought Usagi, Miako and Mamoru back to the motel with dozens on shopping bags. Usagi stepped out of the car laughing with joy. She set Miako on the ground and the little girl ran off to find Minako.

Mamoru walked around to the backside of the car and lifted up the boot.

"How can two people have so much stuff" Mamoru groaned as he lifted four carrier bags in his strong arms. Usagi lifted two into her small arms.

Usagi giggled "Easily! I need lots of ingredients for dinner" She smiled

"But you didn't have to get the whole shop!" Mamoru cried, walking to Usagi's room.

"I didn't…" She paused "I left the carrots behind" Her face screwed up in disgust and Mamoru laughed. She balanced the bags on her bent knees and opened the door with her key. Suddenly the shopping feel and spread all over the floor.

"Noooo!" Usagi moaned trying to catch the items as they fell.

Mamoru laughed, stepping over the mourning blonde and the fallen groceries

"You're such a klutz Odango," Mamoru grinned, making his way to the kitchen.

Usagi's head shot up as she glared at Mamoru's retreating back. "What did you just call me?" She asked

He walked out again, his arms free. "Odango…" He replied simply, stepping over her again and making his way back to the car.

She got up and ran after him. "What do you mean by that?" She shouted, catching up to him.

Mamoru laughed, stopping at his car and getting more bags. He turned to look at her.

"It means that your hair looks like dumplings" He grinned, walking away again.

She glared at him again "Don't mock my hair!" She shouted after him, picking up a couple of bags of her own.

"Why not? It suits you! Odango Atama,"

His chuckling caught Usagi's ears and she turned red with anger.

"Chiba Mamoru you are sooo dead" She yelled, stepping over the previous misfortune of the groceries and putting her bags down on the kitchen surface.

He turned to her and smiled. "What are you going to do? Lob dumplings at me?" He teased.

He could have sworn he saw smoke blowing out of her ears as she turned even redder.

She turned on her heel and stormed off "Mamoru you're such a baka!" She shouted behind her.

Mamoru laughed at her fleeing back, starting to unload the shopping for her.

Usagi stormed into the maid's laundry room, Minako looked up from her ironing and frowned at Usagi's flustered face.

"Mamoru is such a….. Such a…. such a…." Usagi shouted, struggling to find the right word. Minako smiled with understanding

"….Handsome, charming gorgeous young god?" She suggested

"….He's a jerk!" Usagi finished with a loud angry growl "A big mean spiteful jerk!"

Minako could help but laugh "What did he do to make you return to your childhood days?" She laughed again when Usagi glared at her.

"He called me Odango" She yelled with fury

"Awww you guys have pet nicknames for each other already! Kawaii!" Minako cooed with a giggle.

"MINAKO" Usagi yelled about to have ago at her, her eyes darted around the room and her face turned calm and serious. She looked at Minako.

"Minako-San, where is Mia?" She asked

Minako frowned "I don't know… I assumed she was with Mamoru?" Minako replied "I haven't seen her since she left with you this morning"

All colour from Usagi's face drained away. She turned around and shot out of the door.

"Don't worry Usagi, she cant have gone far" Minako called behind her.

Usagi stood in the middle of the courtyard and looked around in panic

"MIAKO" She yelled, her eyes searching everywhere. "MIAKO"

She ran left right and centre trying to find her little girl. She ran behind the back of the Apartment rooms "MIAKO?" She yelled again desperate and scared.

She heard children giggling and Usagi ran towards the sounds. She turned the corner and found Miako playing with another little girl with brunette hair. Usagi let out a breath of relief and ran towards her, lifting her up.

She held her fiercely "Where were you! You told me you was going to Minako, don't you EVER wander like that again, do you hear me?!" Usagi shouted, fear was apparent in her tone as she held her daughter tightly, tears were in her eyes.

"Gomenasai Mommy…I won't do it again" Miako replied in a small scared voice as she tried to calm down her mother. "I saw Yuri-Chan and she asked if I wanted to play dollies" Miako bowed her head. "Gomenasai Mommy," She apologized again.

"Iie Mia, Im the one that is sorry…please make sure that you do not leave the motel premises, Ok?" Usagi asked with a small smile, setting her daughter down. The other Brunette little girl stared at her through worried eyes, she saw the bruises on the woman's face and begun to feel frightened.

"Nice to meet you Yuri-San" Usagi bowed her head slightly and smiled warmly at the frightened little girl. The girl smiled in return and bowed also. "Have fun Miako-Chan"

With that Usagi walked away from the young girls. When she reached the corner she held on to it for support as tears trickled down her cheeks. She let out a huge sigh and let her slide down the wall, a sob escaped her throat.

_This is stupid_ she thought. _Kieran cannot find me its pathetic of me to be frightened of my own shadow. Im starting over again, Im free, we're free. I don't have to be scared anymore!_

"Usagi-San, are you ok?" A deep concerned voice asked

Usagi jumped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Mamoru bending down infront of her. She quickly wiped her eyes and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hai Mamoru-San, Alrigato…" She grinned

Mamoru frowned skeptically and gave her a look to say that he didn't buy the lame lie.

"One minute I hear you calling Miako, your voice desperate and absolutely damn terrified and the next I see you huddled up on the floor crying, if that's what your like when your ok then I'd hate to see you when you're really upset" He replied

"Honestly Mamoru. Im ok now…" Usagi looked into his eyes and smiled genuinely when she saw the concern and worry in them. Mamoru saw a light enter her crystal blue watery eyes and he smiled back at her. He stood up suddenly and held out a hand to help her up.

"Come on Odango, you can't sit here all day… you have some more work to do" Mamoru grinned.

Usagi's smiled dropped as she scowled; she took his hand and pulled herself up. Then she hit him playfully on the arm. "Baka" She growled, and then she walked away towards the laundry room to help Minako. Mamoru smiled as she walked away, his eyes traveling up the back of her body. His smile widened.

**AN: Tada!!! There will be some action soon... I just needed for the characters to get to know each other and for Usagi and Mamoru to bond a little Be patient guys! Hope you like it xx please review xxx**


	8. Follower

* * *

Three weeks went by full of flirting, laughter and deep happiness. Slowly Usagi's worries were disappearing, her mind was focused only on Mamoru and how of a saint he had been. She felt a connection between them, a lot deeper and stronger then attraction and she feared she was falling in love. However, this fear was more of a thrill and a worry that he couldn't return the feeling, little did she know that he did.

Mamoru and Usagi were at the front desk laughing away, Mamoru was on one side with Usagi opposite him. They both sighed gently with the ache of laughter in their stomachs.

Mamoru looked at Usagi as she looked up at him. They both smiled at one another simultaneously. He suddenly felt nervous and scared.

"U…Usagi-Chan…?" He began through a small voice

Usagi frowned at the sudden changed in mood, "Yes?"

"Howwouldyouliketogotodinnerwithmetonght?" Mamoru blurted out suddenly. He silently cursed when he saw the look of bewilderment on the golden beauty's face.

"Nani?" She asked with a small laugh

He smiled nervously and took a deep sigh.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked again through hopeful and worried eyes. _This is make it, or break it, Mamoru._

Usagi stared at him through disbelieving eyes. Then pure happiness kicked in.

"Mamoru I would love to!" She cried through a wide smile.

"Brilliant!" He grinned "I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds great, I have to get back to work now. See you at seven," She smiled once more then casually walked out of reception with her stomach doing flips inside her.

* * *

"He asked you out on a date?!" Rei, the raven-haired receptionist asked the blonde in front of her.

Minako and Rei were around the back of one of the rooms on their break when a bubbly blonde girl came running up to them clearly excited.

"I told you this would happen, Usagi-Chan!" Minako cried with joy, "Love at first sight, remember?" She grinned at the blonde when she received a scowl in return.

"Will one of you babysit Miako tonight for me, please?" Usagi asked

"I will. It's not like I have a life anyway…" Rei volunteered with slight bitterness towards her uneventful life.

"Thank you Rei-Chan," Usagi smiled. All of a sudden she gasped. "I have nothing to wear! What am I going to do!?"

"Calm down Usagi-Chan, we'll go shopping after our shift! Everything will be fine…" Minako soothed quickly. Usagi let out a breath of relief.

"Arigato guys, you're life savers…"

"We know," Both Rei and Minako chimed, blowing on their nails and grinning at Usagi.

* * *

Half past three came along and Usagi was in hysterics.

"What If I don't get ready in time! What if he changes his mind? What if I get something to over-dressed or under-dressed for where we're going, oh I should have asked him where he's taking me… but then it wouldn't be a surprise and I might seem too clingy and needy and that's not good…"

"USAGI!" Minako screamed, interrupting the blondes rambling. "Everything will be fine, just take a big breath and relax… I know exactly where you're going so I know exactly how you should dress…"

Usagi took a sigh of relief and noticed the road they were on.

"Where are we going?" She asked quickly, looking around her.

"To the large shopping mall in Juban,"

Usagi panicked immensely. That was too close to her old life and her violent husband.

"Can we go somewhere else?" She asked, trying not to sound so desperate.

"Why?" Minako asked, suspicion kicking in.

"Because…. Because I don't like big shopping malls… too many people and I get claustrophobic," She lied, watching as Minako pulled into a multistory car park.

"Well we're here now and it's the best place to shop in Tokyo, don't worry Usagi-Chan we're going to have a blast!" She smiled encouragingly.

Usagi sighed deeply. Her mind was ticking away with the possibility of Kieran being in that same mall or one of his powerful followers.

_Come on Usagi, it'll be fine! He's probably forgotten all about you, it's been a month…. He would have moved on to another girl by now_

Usagi wasn't persuaded, she knows Kieran, he would be hunting high and low for her, getting his friends to look out for her and he won't give up easily. However, what was the chance of him being there? Slim to none… he had work till 8pm on a Friday. She would be fine…

"Okay Minako, let's go…" Usagi smiled bravely, taking away any unsure emotions in her eyes and voice.

"Great!" Minako squealed, she grabbed Usagi by the hand and ran off towards the stores.

Two hours later, Usagi was still being dragged into each shop, she was laughing merrily behind the eager blonde, and all her doubts had lifted after walking into the mall and seeing swarms of people everywhere.

She had many shopping bags full of different things including a suitable dress for tonight's special occasion.

"Minako slow down!" Usagi giggled being hauled along the floor.

"Major…sale! Must….grab….that….skirt!" She could hear the determination in Minako's voice as her eyes settled on the target in a shop window with a large '70 off' sign attached to it. Usagi laughed again and allowed Minako to throw her into the store.

Little did she know she was being watched carefully by two well built men in gray suits. One pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, dialing a number quickly.

"Boss, we've found her…" He said smugly

"Excellent! Follow her back to where ever she's staying and be hidden…" A powerful voice replied

"Got it…" The man said and put the phone down.

At the other end of the line Kieran slammed down his phone with an evil glint in his eye. _I knew you would slip up at some point Usagi, I've got you now…. _His evil laugh echoed throughout the office.

* * *

Usagi fell onto the passenger seat in the car with a tired sigh.

"Shopping with you is so energetic, Minako-Chan," She almost whined, tending to her aching feet. She was sure they were bleeding.

Minako giggled innocently, starting up the car engine and reversing out of her parking space, a black Mercedes following behind her.

Usagi's eye caught the time and she screamed, "Its half five! I only have an hour and a half to get ready! Shit!"

Minako gasped, "Don't worry Usagi-Chan, I'll get you home ASAP," She grinned slyly. As they exited the car park Minako's foot slammed onto the accelerator and they speed off with Usagi screaming that she was going to die.

"FUCK!" The driver of the black Mercedes shouted fiercely.

"CATCH UP TO THEM THEN!" The other shouted

"IM TRYING!"

- - - -

"Minako for the love of Christ, slow down! I don't want to die and miss my date!" Usagi cried hanging onto her seat tightly as Minako swung around a corner.

"Oh Usagi don't be such a wimp, am going to get you to that motel and ready for your date! Hold tight!" She laughed as she sped up even more.

Usagi shut her eyes tightly, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die," She chanted over and over again. They turned another corner and Usagi screamed.

- - - -

"Where did they go?!" The driver shouted, rounding the corner they watched the two blonde shoot around.

"Find them!" The passenger cried "That corner!"

The driver went down that corner and found no speeding car.

"FUCK!" They both shouted together.

- - - -

Minako came to a screeching halt at the motel and Usagi leapt out of the car, her face was deadly white, her hair fizzy and wild and her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Oh Usagi it wasn't that bad," Minako giggled. "Come on; let's go get you ready,"

Usagi could only nod slightly.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM!?" Kieran shouted at the two men sitting opposite him, only a desk in the way of preventing him strangling them.

"They were driving so fast and we couldn't catch up without them noticing we were following them…" The driver explained with a scared face.

"YOU FUCKING INVAILIDS!"

They flinched and looked at him through apologetic and fearful eyes.

"Sir, they can't have gone far… they must be close to the city…" The driver explained softly.

Without another word Kieran pulled out a gun from his waist and shot the driver in-between the eyes. He fell to the floor with a thud, motionless and limp. Blood surrounded the back of his head and the other man whimpered at his friend's death.

"That..." Kieran pointed to the corpse of his office floor, "Is what happens to you if you fuck up again! Do you hear me?" Kieran stated calmly.

"Y…Yes sir," The man bowed with a small sob.

"Clean that shit up and FIND HER!" He shouted angrily once more then stormed out of his office leaving one afraid, sad man and a dead body.

**AN: Yes you guys, finally the new chapter is up! I've been so busy with GCSE's and revision and college and loads of other stuff but finally its up and ready to read!! I hope you all enjoy x Look forward to more regular updates **

**Ja Ne Minna xxxx**


	9. AUTHOR NOTE: IMPORTANT!

Hi guys! Thanks for being so patient in waiting for the new chapter of this story! I have a new laptop now so i will be updating more often, however, i just read through too good to be true and have decided to redo it! Sorry to mess you all around x the first chapter will be up in the next few days x


End file.
